1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus, post-processing apparatus, and image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a type of fixing apparatus for fixing an image on a sheet using a colorant, in which an endless conveyer belt for carrying the sheet is employed. In such apparatus, a sheet having an image formed on it is heated and pressed so as to adhere the sheet to the belt. Next, the sheet and the belt are cooled so as to separate the sheet from the belt. Since the colorant on the sheet is smooth due to having been pressed against a surface of the belt, a gloss is imparted to the sheet after it is separated from the belt.